Cage of lions
by AlternativeBitch
Summary: 22-year old Michelle feels like a piece of meat in a cage of lions, when she meets three guys dressed in black. Rated M for smut and strong language.


**I own nothing except the story idea and my OC.**

* * *

Dean walked into the big empty warehouse to see "his guys", a redhaired girl was walking by his side.

"I promised I`ll get u something really sweet this time", he smirked at Roman and Seth as he pushed the redhead forward. The girl whined out, but then quickly shut her mouth again, she seemed to be afraid.

"Awww, a cute little redhead this time. Good choice, Dean. I already got tired of all those common blondes and brunettes, a redhead is very nice this time", Seth said as he stroked the girl over her long hair.

"You guys wanted something cute and innocent, so I got us a bit of that", Dean said with a self-pleased smile.

"She looks so fucking cute, it almost makes me regretting the things we will do to her", Seth said with a loud laughter at the end and pushed the girl over to Roman like she was a toy.

"Tell me how old you are, little girl?", Roman asked her as he caught her in his big arms. The girl shyly looked down. "T-t-t-twenty t-t-t-two", she stuttered in fear.

"Twenty two? She fucking looks like eighteen!", Roman said. The other two men just laughed at that.

Before the girl could even say or do anything she was pushed over to Dean again.

"Aww, cutie. We forgot something. What`s your name, darling?", Dean asked looking down at her. The expression in his icy blue eyes made her shiver. "Michelle", she answered quickly and then looked down to the ground again.

"Michelle. That`s a cute name. A cute name for a cute girl", the tall man with the icy blue eyes said teasingly. "But let us see those pretty tits of yours", he continued and harshly pulled the lime green tank top over Michelles head, revealing two perfectly shaped C-sized breasts. Michelle had to whine out at that, but she didn't dare to say anything, because she was fucking afraid of the three big strong males, who stand in a circle around her.

"Oh fuck! Those are just perfect!", Dean chuckled and pinched one of her nipples brutally hard, making her whine out again, before she was pushed over to Seth.

"Sweety, your tits are so fucking perfect, I bet every girl is jealous of you", Seth said smiling at her while he was grabbing both of her boobs. Michelle wanted to ran away, but she knew she couldn't, those guys were much taller and much stronger than her, they would overpower her just by looking at her, she had no chance.

"You are so fucking short. How tall are you?", she heard Seths voice rumble down on her. "…..I`m like four eleven", Michelle answered hastily. "Four eleven? That`s really fucking short", Seth chuckled and stroked over her hair like she was his little girl.

Suddenly Dean brutally grabbed her by one of her waist-long ponytails and pulled her to his self.

"Lets see what you can do with that filthy little mouth of yours", Dean said smirking as he pushed Michelle down on her knees.

He unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down to his ankles revealing his rock hard 8 inch cock.

"C`mon little bitch, It ain`t gonna suck itself", he said with a wolfish grin.

Michelle hesitated a first, she knew what he wanted from her, but she had never done something like that before, in fact she only have had sex about three times before.

"You know what to do", she heard Roman growl behind her.

Then she started twirling her tongue around Dean`s cock, sucking it, licking it, bobbing her head up and down.

"Fuck", Dean had to moan out in pleasure as he gripped a fistful of Michelles red hair pulling her even closer to his member, so that she was gagging on him.

"I fucking love that sound", he had to burst out.

"C`mon, I want my turn now", Seth said impatiently and grabbed Michelle by her hair to pull her to himself like she was a little toy. Michelle had to cry out at his actions, but didn't dare to say anything.

Seth already had dropped his pants down and before the poor girl could even react, he brutally shoved his full length into her mouth. "Yeah bitch, fucking look at me, when you`re gagging on my dick", he said forcefully and raised her head up with a strong grip.

Now she had to look at him, her hazel eyes met his brown ones, as she was sucking his dick. Michelle felt ridiculous being forced to suck a man off and looking him in the eyes made this feeling even worse.

"Now she`s mine, bro`s", Roman said grinning and yanked the girl by her hair. Michelle cried out again. Roman`s dong was fucking big, it was even bigger than Dean`s and Seths`s and they weren`t small. The poor girl felt intimidated by the size of his member, she didn't want to take it in her mouth, but Roman pushed her down on it.

It filled her mouth completely and stretched the corners of her mouth, which made it pretty difficult to suck it, but Michelle tried her best, because she knew the three men would be very angry at her if she didn't.

Roman grabbed strands of hair on each side of her head and pushed her head down on his dick again and again, her head bobbed up and down very fast, his cock hit the back of her throat over and over, Michelle was fucking gagging and really had to concentrate not to puke.

"Good little slut", Roman praised her.

"Roman, stop it. We want to fuck her. Safe your seed for her pretty little cunt", Dean shouted over to him.

Roman released his grip from Michelle making her fall on her butt and gasping for air. She just sat there on the ground with messy hair, smeared eyeliner and pre cum all over her lips.

Dean lifted her up like a doll and bent her over a big storage box.

"Let`s see how much a little redhead can take", Dean said as he lifted up her skirt and pulled her black lace panties all the way down to her ankles. Michelle squeaked out being fully exposed to the three men.

"You`ve got a really nice ass, ya` know that"?, Dean said as he gave her a strong slap on her bum leaving a red mark.

"I think, I want your ass instead of your pussy. Your tight little asshole looks more inviting than your cunt", he continued and gave her another slap on her ass.

Michelle had never been penetrated in her ass before and she didn't even liked the thought of it.

"Is that a virgin ass?", Seth shouted over to Dean and the girl.

"Y—y—yes….", Michelle stuttered and her whole body was shaking in fear as she was still bended over the storage box.

"Dean, you lucky bastard", Seth said with that cocky grin.

Dean just smirked at that. "Let`s do it, little girl", Michelle heard him saying behind herself.

He wasn't very gentle and just forced his full length into the tiny virgin hole. The poor girl had to scream out in pain, now tears were running down her cheeks. The man didn't care and just continued building up his thrusts.

"Damn, it`s so fucking tight. It feels amazing!", he groaned out in pleasure not willing to stop.

"Aw, don't cry little girl", Michelle heard Roman laughing. Dean began to pound even harder, if that was even possible. The poor girl felt like her ass was on fire, she wanted to scream, but she just managed to squeak out some weird cracked noises.

The next thing she heard were heavy moans and curses escaping from Dean`s mouth. He was pretty close and just a few seconds later he shot his entire load into the girls ass.

Michelle felt kind of relieved as she felt him pulling his member out of her. She broke down crying.

"Damn, that was fucking great!", Dean managed to burst out still a little out of breath.

Before the tiny redhead could realize anything Seth lifted her up and fixated her over the storage box again, her panties were still pulled down, which made it very easy for him to slam his already hard cock into her pussy.

"Wow. She is soaking wet, Bro`s", Seth shouted over to "his boys" as he was penetrating their new toy.

Even Michelle was surprised by how wet she was, maybe she began to like this.

Seth pounded her hardly from behind making the girl whine out a couple of times. "Bitch, your cunt is amazing", the man with the two-toned hair groaned.

He began to thrust even harder and it didn't take long before he reached his climax and filled her dripping wet pussy with his thick juice.

Just a few seconds later Roman grabbed Michelle ungently and turned her around, so that she was lying with her back on the box.

"I want to look you in the eyes, while I`m fucking the hell out of you", he said grinning into her innocent looking face.

He lifted her legs up and without any hesitating he rammed his monster into her.

Michelle screamed and started kicking out her legs in pain, but Roman fixated them with his strong grip.

"Don't get mad, little girl", Roman said teasingly, earning a laughter from the other two guys.

"P-p-p-lease…s-s-stop it", the girl plead and burst out in tears.

"Stop it?", the tall man reacted with a grin and began to pound even harder just to provoke her.

Michelle screamed out one more time and then decided to just take it, because there was nothing she could do about it.

"Fuck!", Roman cursed right before he shot his load into her.

"Bye, dollface. We`re gonna leave!", Dean shouted over to her. And then Michelle saw the three men leaving the warehouse, just leaving her alone half naked with cum in every hole.

But there was one thing Michelle had to admit; She couldn`t say that it was rape, because she liked being manhandled by three older and stronger males.

Being the piece of meat in a cage of three hungry lions felt fucking great to her and she hoped to meet them again soon.

* * *

 **Reviews would be very nice, because they make me happy and help me was a writer.**


End file.
